CSI: The New Agent
by Akiyama Yumi
Summary: A whole new writing style for me! I usually write anime stories, but I decided to turn over a new leaf! So, a CSI story from Michiru! Summary: The New Agent, Laura Gibbs, daughter of the famous NCIS agent Jethro Gibbs, is sent to LA for her first job


_Episode One: Opals_

"Excuse me?" Laura asked as she knocked on the door.

A man in his thirties looked up from his desk. His eyes locked onto hers.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh, I'm looking for a Gil Grissom, can you tell me where he is?" Laura replied.

The man stood and smiled.

"Right here. I'm Grissom. Who are you?"

Laura extended a hand.

"Laura Gibbs, pleased to meet you," Laura replied as Grissom shook her hand, "I was told to come to you."

"Welcome to Graveyard, I've been expecting you,"

Laura nodded.

"Thank you,"

Grissom handed her some papers.

"Sign these, please,"

Laura looked at him reluctantly.

"Just wavers, in case you're injured or killed on the job,"

Laura sighed and signed the dotted line. Grissom took the papers.

"Okay, all set," he said.

"Hey Griss?" came a new voice.

Laura turned to see an African American man standing at the door. He was tall, a bit taller than Grissom and had brown hair. The man stepped in.

"Ah, Warrick! This is Laura Gibbs, our new CSI," Grissom replied.

Laura smiled.

"Hello,"

Warrick returned her greeting hastily.

"We've got a murder/homicide," he said "Who should I-"

"Take Miss Gibbs, and also Nick…"

Warrick's eyes widened.

"On a triple homicide?" he asked.

Laura swallowed hard. Grissom nodded.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

Warrick shook his head. He looked at Laura.

"We need to go," he replied and headed to the door.

"Right!" Laura responded and followed him.

They headed out. Laura walked beside Warrick.

"I'm sorry about the short introduction, but this ones bad. From what I've been told, all of the were shot more than three times. One of them was beaten severely,"

"That's okay, you don't need to apologize…" Laura replied.

"We're taking Nick with us, he's a great CSI, I'm sure he'll help show you the ropes,"

They continued until they got to one of the labs. Warrick poked his head in.

"Nick! We need to go…"

The man named Nick looked up. His eyes landed on Laura.

"Hi, who are you?" He asked.

"Laura Gibbs, "

"Save the introductions, you guys, we need to go," Warrick interrupted.

Nick nodded and followed them out to the garage where they got into a black Chevy Tahoe. Warrick started the engine. Nick looked at Laura in his mirror.

"You must be the newbie that Griss was talking about," he said, "I'm Nick Stokes."

Laura smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, Nick,"

Nick looked over at Warrick.

"What's up?"

"Triple homicide, robbery," Warrick replied as he turned out of the station, "Brass is meeting us there,"

"I see…"

Laura looked out the widow. She watched two children in the back of a red Mercedes as they stopped at a light. They were arguing. Laura sighed.

"These damn lights always take to long when you want them to change," she heard Warrick complain.

The car turned right, the opposite direction they went. A few minutes later, they came to a large white house. Warrick pulled the SUV into the driveway, beside two patrol cars. The CSI's left the vehicle. Captain Brass approached them.

"Four victims, three dead, one wounded," he replied as they headed to the house.

"Laura, why don't you go talk to the vic?" Brass said.

It sounded more like an order that a suggestion. He, Nick, and Warrick walked up to the house, leaving Laura before she could answer. Laura sighed, grabbed her kit, and went to the ambulance. The only survivor of the crime sat staring at her feet, a gray blanket draped around her. Her black hair was matted with blood. Her gray eyes were dull. She looked up as Laura approached.

"Hi, I'm Laura Gibbs from the Crime Lab," she said and set down her kit, "can you tell me what happened?"

The girl looked at her.

"They're… they're dead aren't they? My family?"

Laura looked at her.

"I'm so sorry…"

The girl looked at her feet again.

"Oh…"

"Can you tell me anything?"

"A man… yes… he came into our house…" the girl mumbled, "There was more than one… I think there was a woman too… but. I heard screaming, and shouting,

"I got up, and… I found mom in the hall, and I tried to wake her but… she wouldn't wake up… then there was a voice… so much blood… I tried to run out of the house… and I was shot in the leg…"

Laura looked at her.

"The man. He raped… raped me…"

"Can you remember what he looked like?" Laura asked.

"I had my eyes closed… but the woman, I remember her, she told him to stop. She was tall, blonde, maybe light brown hair… that's when I saw the man's eyes… a piercing green…"

Laura noticed a long cut down the girls shoulder to her collarbone.

"What happened there?"

"He cut me… 'Do you like it like this?' He kept asking…"

"Thank you…" Laura said, "We'll have a sketch artist talk to you, ok?"

Laura got up to leave. A hand grabbed her.

"Don't let him hurt me again…"

Laura nodded.

"I won't," she said, "we'll get him,"

Laura jogged back up to the house. She put plastic bags over her shoes. Nick looked up at her from a body in the hall. Laura crinkled her nose.

"What's she tell you?"

"She was raped… and she remembers a little of what they both look like."

"Does she know why they did it?"

"No…"

"Laura!" Came Warrick's voice from upstairs.

Laura stepped around Nick and the body, walking carefully. She came to the room where Warrick was.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I think found why they robbed them… check this out…"

Laura looked at where Warrick was pointing. A large hole was cut from the wall.

"A safe?" Laura asked.

"That's my guess…"

Laura noticed something shiny wedged in the joints on the floor. She pulled out her tweezers and picked it up. It was an opal.

"Opals?"

Warrick looked at it.

"Man… These are worth… at least thousands," he muttered, "let check the floor for more, see if the perp was clumsy,"

"Gibbs, Brown!"

Warrick detached the walkie-talkie from his belt.

"Yeah, Griss, what's up?"

"Another triple homicide… about four miles north of where you're at now,"

"What?" Warrick demanded, "Damn it, I'll bet it's the same perp!"

"I want you and Laura to get there pronto, I'll send Sara to help Nick,"

"Right," Warrick replied and put the radio back on his belt, "we need to get going… another triple…"

"Oh, great…" Laura muttered.

They packed up their kits and headed downstairs. Nick looked up.

"Another triple… when Sara gets here, tell her to check the master bedroom floor for anything unusual," Warrick said, answering the look in Nick's eyes.

Nick nodded and continued his work on the area around the woman's body. Laura and Warrick left, heading towards the second house. Laura tilted her head back.

"You okay?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah… just wondering what kind of monsters would do this…"

"There were two of them?"

"Yeah… that's what the girl said…"

Laura closed her eyes. She was beginning to get a headache. This was her first assignment and already she was experiencing a career case. Six bodies in a night was no laughing matter.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…" Laura muttered.

The SUV came to a halt. This house looked much like the other. It was almost like they had driven to the same crime scene.

"What the? Am I hallucinating, or is this the same place?" Laura asked as they got out of the SUV, "It looks way to much like the other…"

Warrick and Laura walked up to the house. An officer met them.

"What happened here?" Laura asked.

"Three DB's and one survivor, a female, the daughter I'm guessing," the officer replied.

"Major, MAJOR, déjà vu…" Laura muttered.

Warrick glanced at her.

"Go talk to the vic again, would you?" He asked.

"Sure," Laura said and walked away.

When she got to the survivor, she heard the same story as the other girl had given her, except with more crying. She suspected they would find the exact same thing in the master bedroom. Laura thanked the girl for her help, and met up with Warrick in the house. He was examining an opal.

"One mistake I can see… but two? This is getting weird… same type of thing; they leave the girl alive, kill the rest of the family, and leave a rock. What the hell are they trying to prove?" Laura said and scratched her head.

She walked up to the hole. Turning on her flashlight, she examined the vanity in front of it. Something caught her eye. She picked it up with her tweezers.

"Hey, Warrick? What were the hair colors of our vics?" She asked.

"Black, why?"

"Cause I just found a piece of blonde hair… complete with skin tag, and… blood?" Laura replied as she examined the hair and vanity further, "There's blood all over this vanity…"

Warrick looked at the stand. More hair fibers were found on the corner of the jewelry box. Laura walked up to the closet. Blood was smeared on the handle. Cautiously, she pulled the handle. Something heavy fell out on her. It was a body. She shrieked and stumbled back.

"Ach! Warrick!" She cried.

Warrick rushed over. He helped Laura up. They both looked down at the body. It was a blonde female, tall, just like the two girls had described.

Laura bent down, still a little shaken. A pool of crimson seeped from the woman's stomach.

"Warrick! She's still bleeding! She's alive! Go get an EMT!" Laura yelled.

Warrick ran downstairs. Meanwhile, Laura tried desperately to stem the flow of blood coming out of the woman. She pressed her hand on the wound.

"Stay with me! C'mon!" She yelled.

She could feel the woman shudder lightly under her hand. The woman's breath was short and labored. Laura rolled her on her side. Blood shot out of her mouth as her lungs drained. Her breath became shallow but even.

"C'mon… don't die on me…"

Warrick ran back up, followed by an EMT. The technician went to work on the woman. A few minutes later she was rolled out to the ambulance. Laura could hear the sirens fade. Propping herself against the windowsill, she looked at herself. The woman's blood covered her front and hands. A towel appeared in her vision.

"Here," Warrick said as Laura took it without hesitation.

"Damn… some way to contaminate a scene…"

"Hey, it's not your fault. No one should have to go through this on his or her first night. And it's not like you were expecting a body to fall on top of you…"

Laura wiped her face.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"I'll…I'll need your clothes…"

"What?"

"They're evidence now…"

Laura grimaced.

"Goody…" she mumbled, "I'll take them to the lab myself, if you can finish up here?"

"Yeah, I suppose, I'll have Sara come and pick me up,"

"Thanks. I'll see you there then," Laura said and left.

She walked down stairs and left for the lab.

Laura threw her clothes on the table in Lab 1. She had bathed and changed all ready, and was waiting for Warrick.

"So, you must be Laura,"

A woman with copper blonde hair walked up next to her. She smiled.

"Welcome to the night shift, I'm Catherine Willows."

"Laura Gibbs," Laura replied quietly.

She was feeling nauseous from the night's events. Catherine patted her shoulder.

"I fell sorry for you, chica, no one should have to go through that," she said, "especially on her first night."

"That's what Warrick said…"

"I said what?"

"Hey," Catherine said as Warrick entered, "two triples, huh?"

Laura shuddered. She didn't want to see any more bodies that night.

"There's my clothes… you can process them now."

"You need some fresh air?"

"Yeah," Laura replied quickly.

Warrick nodded for her to go, and she quickly ran out. Catherine shook her head.

"What a night, poor girl…" she sighed.

"Yeah," Warrick agreed.

He set Laura's clothed out in front of him.

"Grissom put me on this case, so what happened?"

"Two triples, each with one survivor. The similarities between the two are uncanny, except for the second. The perp tried to kill his partner. Laura found her though, and she was taken to the hospital…"

Warrick took a sample of blood and put it aside. He cut out an inch-by-inch square out of Laura's shirt, also for testing.

"Cat, could you run to the hospital and process her?"

Catherine nodded.

"Yeah…" she said with a shake of her head, "This is gonna be another all-nighter…"

She sighed and left.

Meanwhile, Laura was outside, leaning up against the railing directly outside of the door. She took a deep breath, trying to shake of the jitters that gripped her.

"Pull yourself together Laura… what would your father think?" she said quietly to herself.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"Hey, you all right?" came a voice.

Laura opened her eyes. It was a woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"You must be Laura…" she said with a small smile, "I'm Sara… Sara Sidel."

Laura smiled.

"Hi," she said, "Laura Gibbs…"

She shook Sara's hand.

"So you got to triples tonight, hm?"

Laura nodded grimly. The images from that night flashed into her mind. She shuddered.

"I'm so sorry… if it helps any…" Sara said sympathetically.

"Thanks," Laura responded.

"Hey, you wanna go out and get a coffee or something?" Sara asked, "Kind of as a pick-me-up? My treat…"

Laura smiled again.

"That'd be great…" she replied.

At the hospital, Catherine was waiting to see the blonde woman.

"Nurse, can I see her yet?" Catherine asked, getting impatient.

The nurse looked at her.

"She can be visited now… are you family?"

"No… Catherine Willows, Crime Lab…"

The nurse looked embarrassed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, go right in…"

Catherine sighed and walked into the room. The woman was lying on the bead, her head wrapped and an IV sticking into her left arm. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Silently, Catherine sat down her case and opened it, pulling out a pick. She carefully took samples from underneath the woman's nails. As she continued to process her, the woman slowly opened her eyes.

"Who.. are you?" she asked softly.

Catherine looked up, a little stunned. The woman looked groggily at her.

"I'm Catherine… from the Crime-Lab…"

"So, you know?"

"Know what?"

"What happened…"

"I only know a little…" Catherine said, sighing.

"He killed… them all, you know… I… robbed them…" The woman said weakly.

Catherine looked shocked.

"He who!"

There was no response, the woman had passed out. Catherine sighed, finished processing her, and headed back to the lab.

An hour later, the whole team was back at the lab, having a meeting. Grissom headed the table, as was the norm. He reviewed their work thus far.

"So, starting with Warrick, what do we know?" he asked.

"Well, both families were robbed. Laura and I found a cut out in the wall at both places where we think a safe could have been… upon further inspection of the rooms, we found that the perps had left a single opal on the floor." Warrick started, "we think this may be why they were killed."

Laura was next to speak.

"Yes… I spoke with the survivors. Both of the girls said that there were two perps… which is true. We.. We found the female accomplice… at the second crime scene… in the master bedroom… the other perp had tried to kill her…" Laura replied, shuddering slightly, "I got her blood on me…"

"and the fabric is being tested now for any trace of the male perps blood…" Warrick finished for her.

"I went to the hospital and processed her… and as I was doing so, she woke up for a few seconds.. She said 'He killed… them all, you know… I… robbed them'… she passed out before I could ask who…" Catherine said.

Grissom nodded.

"Sara and I examined the bodies at both crime scenes… the wounds on both of the survivors were almost identical, both were raped and cut…" Nick continued.

Laura nodded.

"The girls both told me that the male perp had raped them…" she added.

Grissom took all this in, closing his eyes.

"Let's get this guy before he hurts anyone else…"

The groups agreed in unison and got up to leave.

"Brown, take Gibbs home… She's had enough tonight…" Grissom finished.

Laura shook her head.

"I'm fine… Let me help…"

Grissom shook his head this time.

"Go home… you can come back tomorrow…"

Laura sighed and nodded.

"C'mon…" Warrick muttered and led her out.

Laura climbed in the passenger's sat next to Warrick. He started to engine and pulled out of the CSI building's parking lot. He glanced at her.

"It's probably best, you know…"

"I want to help…"

"You should just get some rest,"

Laura shook her head and rested a hand on her forehead.

"I won't be able to sleep for a while after tonight…"

Warrick touched her shoulder, trying to offer some comfort.

"I'm a veteran and I'm still not use to this, if it's any consolation…"

Laura looked at him.

"Thanks…"

It was after five more minutes of Laura giving directions that they finally pulled up to her apartment. Laura nodded as she got out. Warrick shut off the engine.

"I'm sure Griss will understand if I keep you company for a while…"

Laura smiled, relived. She was almost afraid to go through the night alone. Warrick got out and followed her up the steps.

"Make yourself at home… there's stuff in the fridge if you want it…" Laura said as she retreated back to her room.

She set her purse and coat in a chair next to her bed and took off her clothes, changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Warrick was on the couch when she came out. Laura sat next to him. She hugged her knees.

"I think I'm gonna need another shower…"

Warrick was silent. Laura let out a long sigh. She looked at him.

"How do you do it? I mean, getting through each day seeing so many bodies and knowing that those people won't be able to smile or laugh again…"

Warrick closed his eyes.

"I've asked myself that… I think the answer is not to dwell on it, to kind of shut it out…" he said in a low voice, "I've gotten use to it, I think…"

Laura nodded.

"That makes sense… I guess…"

She stared off into the corner of her living room, trying to drive the images of the dead families out of her head.

"You don't have to do this…"

Warrick nodded and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I know… but I went through the same thing when I was a rookie… I understand that you'll want someone to talk to…"

Laura nodded.

"Thanks…"

A sad smile appeared on her lips. She rested her forehead on her knees, exhaustion slowly washing over her. It was only a matter of minutes before she fell asleep. Warrick took the blanket that lay on the couch, covered her up with it, then left, letting her dream on her own.

Laura woke the next morning to her face firmly planted on the couches arm. She yawned and grimaced. Morning breath. The phone rang suddenly. Laura groped for it and clicked it on.

"Laura…" she muttered tiredly.

She really needed to brush her teeth.

"Laura, it's Grissom… You need to get to the lab… there's been another incident…"

Laura was more awake now.

"Incident? Alright… I'll be there soon…"

She clicked off her phone and got up. This was going to be a long day.

"What's up?" Laura asked as she got out of her vehicle.

She had gotten orders from Grissom to meet Warrick and Sara at a new crime scene.

"Only one victim this time…" Sara said.

"One?" asked Laura.

"Yeah, same signature though…"

Laura nodded. There was static over Warrick's radio followed by Grissom's voice.

"We've got another… 156 Waterburg Lane… the authorities will be along in a while."

Laura nodded.

"I'll go…"

Sara looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine… Tell him I'm going…"

Laura slid into her bar and drove off toward the next crime scene. She pulled up the driveway of a rather shabby looking house. There were weeds over growing most of the property.

"Wow…" Laura muttered.

This was a stark contrast to the other places that had been robbed. It struck Laura as a bit odd, but she got out anyway. A deputy met her at the front door.

"A couple of victims…" he sad, looking flushed.

Laura eyed him.

"Do you want some air?"

The deputy nodded. Laura smiled.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine…"

She proceeded into the living room where two bodies lie. Shaking her head sadly, she set down her case and proceeded to check the rooms. There was no sign of a robbery here. In fact, there was no sign that anyone had lived there in months. Laura began to think that this had been a dump. It was when she had reached the bathroom that she heard the floor creak.

"Deputy Orlan?" she asked.

No response. Laura turned to a sudden, hard pressure to her forehead. She fell to the ground with a cry. Pain erupted in the side of her head as she was struck again. Laura opened her eyes, tears of pain clouding her vision. A man stood above her with a board in his hand. He drew a knife and stooped down to her.

"You found my partner didn't you?"

He drew the knife along Laura's throat.

"Scream and I'll end this hell for you…"

Laura tried to get a good look at his face. It was shaded by a hood.

"Gibbs?" came a call from the hall.

The man cursed and sheathed the knife.

"I'll be seeing you again…"

He slammed his fist into Laura's head, making her world go black.

Laura woke to the glare of hospital lights and the cold pressure of several ice packs. She opened her eyes, her head being immediately wracked by pain. A small groan escaped he lips and she put her hand on her forehead.

"Damn…" she moaned.

"Laura?"

It was Warrick accompanied by Sara. Laura sat up.

"Are you ok?"

Laura nodded.

"Did you see him?" she asked, holding the pack to the swollen bruise on her cheek.

Warrick shook his head.

"We found you passed out… Do you know who did it?"

Laura nodded.

"I think it was a trap… our missing perp attacked me…"

"What?"

"Don't yell…" Laura muttered, "and yes… I think he dumped the bodies there to lure one of us out there…"

"Man, he' really raking in the points isn't he?" said Sara.

Laura smiled.

"I'm ready whenever you guys are…"

Warrick raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

Laura nodded.

"Why not… I'm not going to run because of a couple of bruises…"

She lowered herself to the floor.

"That's what he wants and I'm not going to give it to him…"

Sara smiled.

"You go girl…"

"Let's get you released then," Warrick said and left, followed by Sara and Laura.

"None of the perp's blood, huh?" Laura asked as she leaned against the table.

Warrick looked at her.

"No…" He sighed, "Only the woman's blood. It looks like she wasn't able to get a piece of him…"

"That complicates things…"

Laura scratched her head.

"So, now what?" she asked.

"Do you remember anything from the attack that may help us?"

"I saw part of his face…" Laura suggested, "I guess I could talk to a sketch artist…"

"Good, the sooner we wrap this up, the better…"

Laura nodded and headed out the door.

Laura arrived home, feeling somewhat accomplished. The sketch of what the perp looked like was circulating through the media. She rubbed her still bruised cheek tenderly. It still stung and her head still ached. Wandering over to the kitchen, Laura opened the medicine cabinet and took out the aspirin. She was suddenly pushed into the counter. Whirling around she met a slap to the face. It was the perp again. He stomped down hard on her shoulder shattering it. Laura screamed in pain.

"So, you snitched. I let you live and you snitched!" He growled and punched her.

Laura cried out again. With a grunt, she kicked her legs up into his stomach and flung him off. She scrambled out to the living room, only to be brought down again by the man. He flipped her on her back. Laura yelled and tore at his hair, pulling out several as she pulled her hand back. The man punched her again.

"Bitch!" he yelled and slammed her head against the ground.

A bright light flashed through Laura's vision as her head hit the flooring. She could feeling a wet spot growing. With her vision blurring, she scratched his cheek, making sure to draw blood. The man fell back with a yell. Laura stumbled out the door of her apartment, falling down the step, hearing a sickening crack as her arm was crushed beneath her. The man came down the steps, drawing his knife.

"I'll kill you…" he said, his voice deadly.

Laura looked up at him. She couldn't move. Tears clouded her already blurry vision. There was a suddenly sharp pain in her ribs as the man kicked her repeatedly. Blood shot out of her mouth. Then suddenly, there was the bright flash of lights as a car came around the corner. The kicking stopped and the sound of footsteps running away reached Laura's ears. She sighed in relief in pain. She was saved.

Laura hated the sensation of waking in the hospital, but for the second time in a day, she was. She cracked her eyes, groaning, letting her eyes get used to the light. The pain was a dull throb now. Laura guessed that it was some sort of painkiller, probably morphine.

"Laura…?" came Grissom's voice.

Laura slowly turned her head toward the voice, Grissom swimming into her view. She nodded.

"Did you find him?" her voice came out a weak, feeble struggle.

Grissom shook his head.

"We didn't…"

Something came to Laura.

"Did you check my nails?" she asked, "I scratched him…"

Grissom smiled. Laura couldn't tell what it was in his eyes. Maybe pride.

"We did… You did a good job to get his DNA…"

Laura smiled feebly.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Waiting for you to wake up. Would you like to see them?"

Laura nodded. She needed to see them. Her friends. Grissom got up and went to the door, making a small motion with his hand for them to come in. it was only a few moments later and she was being hugged by Sara and Catherine. Warrick smiled at her, a hint of worry fading from his eyes as her saw her. He sat in one of the chairs next to the bed.

"You gave us a scare," he said.

Sara nodded.

"I was going to see if you wanted dinner with the rest of us. It's lucky that we wanted to invite you," she replied.

Laura smiled. They were indeed her friends.

It was days later when Laura was deemed fit to be released from the hospital. She only had a few minor fractures and a slight concussion, among other injuries. Nothing to serious to keep her there. It was a day after that when her attacker was arrested. Laura went to the trails. They showed no mercy, sentencing him to nine life sentences, as well as two ten year sentences for assaulting Laura. Laura sat with the rest of the CSI's, enjoying the dinner she had missed.

"That was one hell of a case…" she muttered.

"Yeah, you solved it though…" Sara said.

Nick smiled.

"Great job…"

Laura shook her head, a wry smile playing on her lips.

"Let's just hope I don't have to solve every case like that,"

The group laughed. Warrick grinned.

"Yeah… Let's hope not…" he agreed.

_END_


End file.
